Double Pregnancy
by 87nidsim
Summary: Usagi and her mother are kidnapped and raped. Mamoru is the only one who can help them.
1. Terror in the Night

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

It had started with a calm night, but that was about to change.

While everyone in the Tsukino household was sleeping, two masked men snuck into the house and climbed the stairs.

The first thing they did was to go to Shingo's room.

While one of the men held him down, the other clamped a cloth over his mouth and nose, ensuring that he would continue sleeping.

Afterwards they went over to Usagi's room and repeated the process, except that this time they took out a roll of tape afterwards and taped her hand and feet together, before putting a piece of tape over her mouth.

Last was the parent's bedroom.

While one of the men smothered Kenji to death, the other chloroformed Ikuko, before taping her up just as they had with Usagi.

Once they were done, they carried the two bound and unconscious females out to a waiting car and put them in the back seat on the floor before driving away with their new toys.

When Ikuko woke up, she found herself lying on a bed.

She was completely nude and her hands were tied to the bedposts. She could feel that a cloth had been stuffed into her mouth and sealed with ductape.

She struggled, hoping to get free, but whoever had tied the knots had made a very good job.

She then started to panic. What about her family?

Suddenly the door in front of the bed opened and a guy stepped in. He was blonde and looked no older than 20.

The beautiful housewife started to panic. She wasn't a stranger to males looking at her with lust, but no one had ever gone this far.

"I see that you have awakened, my love" He said as he walked over to his captive.

He ran his hand over Ikuko's body, paying most attention to her breasts.

He squeezed her nipples very hard, causing her to let out a muffled scream.

The hand then continued to move up to her face, caressing it.

He then smirked as he removed her gag.

Ikuko was just about to say something when the guy pressed his index finger against her lips.

"Ssshhh" He whispered.

The guy then grabbed Ikuko's face in his hands and kissed her passionately as tears made their way down her cheeks.

Little did she know that her daughter was going through the same treatment.

For a whole week she would have to feel this guy cum inside of her without using any protection, while she was forced to be silent.

After several days of captivity, both mother and daughter were dropped of in front of their house, bound and gagged, without any clothes on and with something growing inside of them.

**First chapter done.**

**I'll post the next when I feel for it.**

**Sorry for liking to write rape-stories.**


	2. Aftermath

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Mother and daughter were found the next day and brought in to the police.

Luckily, they were covered with DNA from the culprits, so justice could be served rather quickly.

What had happened to Shingo then?

Mamoru had let him live with him. After all, he was his girlfriend's brother, which made him his future brother-in-law.

After receiving the news of the two kidnapped females being back, the two of them went over to the hospital where they had been taken, only to find out something terrible; both Usagi and Ikuko were pregnant!

However, it was soon revealed that Usagi had already been pregnant by the time of the kidnapping.

Ikuko looked at Mamoru suspiously.

The future king understood what she wanted to know and nodded. It was most likely him who had impregnated his Usako.

Ikuko let out a breath of relief, happy that Usagi had at least gotten pregnant by a guy who obviously cared a lot for her.

The only question remaining now was, where would they live?

After some persuading from Ikuko and Shingo, it was finally decided that Mamoru would live with them.

The next day things were looking even better as Mamoru got a call from the local hospital. They wanted to hire him after graduation! Looks like the future was even more secured.

A week after her return Ikuko looked out her bedroom window.

Tomorrow was the funeral for her husband, and here was she, alive and carrying the child of a rapist.

She decided that the baby would never know about its real father. She would let it believe that it Kenji was the real father.

She then went over to her daughter's bedroom and peeked in.

Mamoru was sleeping with her daughter, keeping a protective arm around her.

She smiled.

Usagi had told her so many wonderful things about her boyfriend, and it looked like those things were confirmed.

And unlike other mothers, she didn't have to worry about Mamoru leaving his pregnant girlfriend.

She had seen many beautiful girls drooling over him, but he had only seen her daughter.

She was just sad that Usagi had to be pregnant at the age of 14, but she had plenty of friends who could give her the strength she would need, not to mention a loving boyfriend who obviously wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Another good thing was that Shingo had accepted Mamoru as an older brother, which made things a lot easier.

­­­­­­­

Usagi was lying awake listening to the heartbeats of her eternal lover.

The rape had been worse than facing a youma, but since Mamoru slept with her every night, the feelings were slowly going away. They became nothing more than a distant memory.

However, her mother hadn't been so lucky. She had heard her crying in the night, still haunted by the terrible experience.

When that happened, she would usually wake up Shingo so the two of them could sleep beside her. That always made things better.

And thanks to Mamoru's part-time jobs, they didn't have to worry about money as much as they would have to.

She knew that life wouldn't be easy with two babies on the way, but they weren't alone, so they would be able to make it.

She closed her eyes and cuddled closer to Mamoru.

She would be going back to school the next day, so she would need all the sleep she could get.

**I'll post the next when I feel for it.**

**Sorry for liking to write rape-stories.**

**I've been thinking about writing another story that isn't as dark, but we'll see.**

**I will only write until the babies are born.**


	3. From Rain to Sunshine

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

The funeral the next day was too much for Usagi, who stayed home and cried instead, with Mamoru comforting her.

She soon calmed down, and just laid in her lovers arms, sniffling a little.

"I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe that h-he's… gone" She said with a shaky voice.

Mamoru tried to think of something to say to his distressed girlfriend, but couldn't. Sure, he had lost both of his parents, but he really didn't remember it, so he wasn't bothered. Usagi didn't have the same kind of luck.

Her father was killed just because two guys wanted to rape her and her mother.

At least they had spared Shingo, even though she didn't understand why.

Maybe that was their limit. They could rape a 14 year old girl, but not kill a little boy.

At least they were getting what was coming to them.

Sure, they were the sons of two politicians, but the court and the people had the last word. They were to be executed for their unforgivable crimes, and there were no other options.

Of course, the politicians had to resign from their post, since the two guy's actions had destroyed their own credibility.

"It's okay to cry, Usako" Mamoru whispered to the girl in his arms. "When you just lost a loved one, it's always okay to cry"

Usagi didn't say anything.

Ever since she got back, she had barely talked, eaten or left the house. She was only a shadow of her former self.

Mamoru knew that if the system hadn't sentenced the to criminals to death, he would personally killed them without leaving any evidence, and the other Sailor Scouts would've been more than happy to help, especially Makoto and Rei.

"At least, they didn't impregnate you" He said, trying to lighten things up.

This made Usagi smile a little. Thanks to her eternal lover, she was carrying the child that biologically would be hers and Mamoru's and not the brat of a scumbag.

Even though her mother hadn't been so lucky, she would still treat the child as if it was her father's. But her mother would never be with another guy again, that was something she could be 100 % sure of.

Then another thought hit her.

It was time to stop mourning and start thinking of the more positive things in life, like the fact that she would be a mother.

"Mamo-Chan" She said, sitting up.

"Please teach me how to cook"

Mamoru looked at his favourite girl with surprise before smiling.

She was going to stop mourning and begin living again, even though it wouldn't be easy.

That was one thing that she didn't have in her past life, courage. And from that courage, Sailor Moon had been born.

He stood up and held out a hand to his little rabbit.

"Sure" He said with a smile. "If the little one have even half as much appetite as you, that skill will be invaluable."

Usagi giggled. She hadn't laughed in days.

"Well, just because of that, I'll never kiss you again."

And it wasn't long before they were joking and flirting again.

Even though Usagi missed her father, he would hate to see his little girl cry, so instead she would cherish his memory and legacy.

**I'll post the next when I feel for it.**

**Well, things are starting to look brighter.**

**Until next time, remember: A TRUE fan of Sailor Moon doesn't watch the dubbed version of the show, due to the fact that there has been so many changes that it is nothing more than a amateur's version.**


	4. Engagement Official

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Ikuko Tsukino was not sleeping well that night.

At the funeral she couldn't keep her tears in.

The nightmare was the same as always, she was bound, gagged and nude, and raped.

The dreams however were coming less frequently, which hopefully meant that one day they would be completely gone.

These were some hard times for her, but at least she had experience when it came to pregnancy and childbirth. Experience she thought that she wouldn't have to pass over to her daughter until many years later.

Ikuko had secretly gathered some information about Mamoru, and it turned out that until Usagi came into his life, he had been so uninterested in girls that people thought he was gay.

He was also very responsible, and thanks to him in her daughter's life, Usagi's grades hade gone up. She was even ranked number 4 in her class.

Yes, Mamoru's presence was sure welcomed.

And she couldn't wish for a better person for her daughter than the man whose child she (Usagi) was now carrying.

With this in thought, the beautiful housewife went back to more pleasant dreams, like Usagi and Mamoru in front of the altar.

The next morning, her parents came to visit, hoping to be able to comfort their daughter.

They were used to Ikuko being popular with boys, but it had still shocked them that someone would go so far.

They also got to meet Usagi's boyfriend/fiancé.

At first they were a little sceptical about him, but Usagi & Ikuko had soon convinced them that Mamoru was the best choice for their granddaughter.

They also asked how Mamoru felt about being a father at such a young age.

Mamoru answered by saying that he had always wanted to start a family with his Usako (AWWW!!!) and even though it would happen sooner than expected, he would be there for Usagi no matter what.

Usagi's grandparents were surprised.

They had never heard anyone say something like that and sounding so serious about it.

Usually, today's youths didn't care about responsibility, but this man was different.

He obviously meant every word he said.

After some more talking, it was decided that Usagi & Mamoru would be officially engaged.

As Ikuko lied in bed that night, she thought about what would happen next week.

Usagi would go back to school, but at least she wouldn't be lonely.

She still had Luna, the cat, to keep her company.

Luna had been spending a lot of time with Ikuko lately, as if sensing her need of comfort.

Soon the first month of pregnancy would be over, which would leave only 8 more months to go.

And hopefully, there would be no problems in the meantime.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to get up, but the site had some technical problems.**


	5. Back to School

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Usagi was nearing the end of her first month of pregnancy.

She would only go to school for 2 weeks before a friend of her mother would home tutor her. The home tutor was a woman, since Ikuko had troubles being around other guys who weren't part of the family. She even barely went outside the house. (She had decided to be an unmarried widow for the rest of her life.)

The home tutor even gave her a 50 % recount partially because they were old friends, but also because of what Ikuko had suffered trough.

Usagi had met the woman a few times, and thought she was nice.

********************************************************

The young blond looked at the school gates.

She hadn't been there for some time, and as much as she hated school, it was refreshing to be there and meet her friends again.

She turned around and looked at her fiancé giving her a reassuring smile which she returned. She only had two weeks of school, she could handle it.

The school day was pretty uneventful.

Her friends were near her all the time so she would feel safe and neither mentioned what had happened. Some things were better forgotten.

Of course, her friends couldn't help but ask about the baby, like what gender it was going to be and what it should be named, but Usagi had a feeling that the baby would without doubt be Chibi-Usa.

Just thinking of her future daughter made Usagi ecstatic.

She was soon to be a mother. The thought made her both scared and happy.

And she was going to make sure that she would be a mother that her daughter would be proud of.

Little did she know that she would see her daughter sooner than she thought.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**You can probably guess what I meant with the last sentence, otherwise you will have**** to wait until the next chapter.**


	6. Who's Getting Surprised?

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Chibi-Usa may look like a little kid, but she's about 900 years old (Source: manga).

She also usually lives in about the year 3000, but had decided to come back to the past to visit her parents when they were young.

She arrived when Usagi & Ikuko were in their second month.

When she arrived at Usagi´s school she was surprised to not see her mother on the schoolyard along with the other kids.

"Hello Chibi-Usa. What a nice surprise" Someone said.

The pink-haired girl looked up and saw the young genius Ami Mizuno.

"Hi Ami" She said cheerfully. "Where's Usagi?"

"She's being homeschooled"

"Why?"

"Because she's pregnant"

The young princess's jaw drooped. Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old, was already pregnant?

"Sh-sh-sh-she's p-p-pregnant?!"

With those last words she fainted.

Ami and Makoto couldn't help but giggle.

It would probably be best to call her parents and let them do the explanation.

When the future princess woke up she found herself in Usagi´s room.

At first she couldn't remember why she was there, but then she remembered fainting after hearing the news that her mother was pregnant at 14. She had thought that Usagi wouldn't become pregnant for another 8 years (again, the source is the manga, mostly because it brings up facts that weren't mentioned in the anime.).

"So you're awake now Chibi-Usa-chan" Someone said.

The afromentioned girl looked up and smiled at her future father who just entered the room.

"HI MAMO-CHAN!!!" She yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this isn't just Usagi´s room any longer" Came the answer.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, since Usagi's pregnant, we're living together from now on."

Chibi-Usa took another look around the room and saw some things that definitely didn't belong to Usagi.

"How could Usagi be pregnant already?" She exclaimed.

Mamoru told her all about the kidnapping and the rape and how they afterwards had discovered that Usagi had already pregnant.

"So grandma (She's talking about Ikuko) is pregnant with another aunt or uncle?"

Mamoru nodded.

"No problems!" the small girl exclaimed as she threw her fist up in the air.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens during mom´s and grandma´s pregnancies! Just leave all the hard work to me!"

Mamoru sweat dropped.

Somehow, he had a feeling things would get VERY interesting from now on.

**Another chapter well done.**

**Trust me, things will get a lot more fun from now on.**


	7. The Final Months

**Double Pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Usagi & Ikuko were now in their third month, and Chibi-Usa was trying her hardest to look after them. Not the easiest thing to do when you can't reach more than a meter.

That however didn't stop her.

For example:

When she tried to cook, she burned EVERYTHING!

When she tried to wash, she overflowed the bathroom.

So mother and daughter started to distract the little bunny from doing any more house choirs.

Not the easiest since she was so eager to help.

Luckily Shingo could at least look after her sometimes.

As for Mamoru, he too tried to keep his future daughter from causing too much trouble the best he could, but she was even more hyper active than usual, so that wasn't easy.

As for sleeping arrangements, she slept on a futon in Shingo's room.

At least they managed to keep her true identity a secret from the rest of the family.

And to add to her misplaced kindness, she usually popped out around Usagi at the worst times.

Take a rainy day, for example, when our favourite couple decided to take a warm bath together.

Out of nowhere, the hyper active bundle appeared just as they were making out. Seeing your parents kiss is difficult for a little child, and Chibi-Usa was no exception.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed, covering her eyes.

She did not want to see her parents naked and making out in the tub. That was just too awkward.

Of course, Usagi & Mamoru were desperately trying to cover themselves while at the same time calming down the screaming daughter. She wasn't even born yet and she was already a handful.

And to make things more difficult, making out in the house sure wasn't easy when there was always the risk of being discovered. As exciting as it could be, it quickly became really embarrassing once discovered.

By the time mother (Ikuko) and daughter (Usagi) were in their fourth month, they were getting extremely tired, both from their pregnancies and from Chibi-Usa trying to help.

Luckily, the little girl was starting to calm down, especially since she was going to school again, which was a relief to the household.

The rest of the months went through uneventful, except from the weekends when Chibi-Usa didn't have anywhere else to spend her energy. Luckily the other girls didn't mind looking after her.

In the seventh month, they were going to have a baby shower.

Since it was a girls-only event Mamoru decided to spend some time with his friend Motoki.

"So Usagi, decided what to name the newborn?" Minako asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Usagi answered with a giggle.

Ikuko couldn't understand what was so funny about the baby's' name. She on the other hand decided to name her baby either Hana if it was a girl or Kenji if it was a boy.

By the time it was Christmas, both mother and daughter were in their last month, which meant that the babies would come any day, and on December the 16th it was time.

The whole household had just gone to sleep when the water broke for Usagi, so they had to rush to the hospital, and as soon as they arrived there Ikuko too went in to labour.

10 hours later two new girls had been born.

Mamoru couldn't help but feel a bit proud about being a father.

While Ikuko and Usagi were resting he decided to call the girls before he and Chibi-Usa went to look at the two newborns.

Chibi-Usa couldn't believe that the helpless little thing that her mother had just pushed out was her younger self. It was hard to grasp the fact that you had been so small once upon a time.

She then looked over at her new aunt.

It would probably feel kind of weird to be as old as your own aunt.

Mamoru looked at his daughters, the one that was just born and the one from the future.

He didn't know much about being a father, but at least he could be there for his new family.

A week later, the two newborns could finally come home with their mothers.

It had been 9 difficult months, and even though the timeline had changed a bit, nobody thought about it.

It was a happy ending to a double pregnancy.

**And that was the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
